Vous auriez pu être tellement plus
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: Tom appréciait secrètement la musique, particulièrement cette valse russe, entêtante et mélancolique, dont il n’aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour une voix féminine en fredonner incessamment la mélodie, la faisant résonner comme un écho lointain. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de la mystérieuse femme, ce fut sa propre voix qu’il perdit.
1. Prologue

NdA : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Dédicace à Sédinette Michaelis ! Cette fiction s'inscrit dans l'univers d'Harry Potter et ne contiendra a priori pas de couples autres que ceux établis par JK Rowling.

Je suis consciente que j'ai d'autres fictions sur le feu mais celle-ci m'est venue à l'esprit comme... par magie, et ce qui devait au départ être un OS s'est transformé en histoire de 21 chapitres ! Cette fiction ne sera pas drôle, plutôt dramatique même. Je ne pense pas heurter quiconque, du moins je l'espère. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _On apprend lorsqu'on est jeune, et on comprend avec l'âge._ » (Marie Von Evner-Eschenbach)

* * *

Il les avait tués, mais il était innocent. Aux yeux de la justice moldue, aux yeux du Magenmagot, à ses propres yeux, Tom Jedusor Junior n'était qu'un orphelin malheureux qui venait de découvrir dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ l'acte meurtrier de son oncle sur des Moldus, des êtres dépourvus de magie, habitant un manoir dans le petit village de Little Hangleton.

Les camarades de Tom – des élèves héritiers de la majorité des grandes familles au sang-pur (des familles ne comportant que des sorciers), ou, plus rarement, des « sang-mêlés » (mélanges de sang sorcier et sang moldu) – avaient porté une attention soutenue à l'affaire sanglante. Les Serpentards avaient en effet été fortement amusés par le quadruple meurtre de Moldus se prétendant nobles et riches, avant d'être intrigués par le nom de l'assassin : Morfin Gaunt.

D'aucuns ignoraient que les Gaunt étaient les uniques descendants du co-créateur de l'école Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de leur Maison. Les Gaunt avaient cependant disparu et, depuis fort longtemps, les familles au sang-pur les considéraient comme éteints, terminant leur triste vie dans la misère et les maux de la consanguinité.

Certains déplorèrent l'incarcération à Azkaban du dernier descendant du grand Salazar, d'autres affirmèrent que, la Chambre des Secrets ayant été ouverte à nouveau, un autre Fourchelangue – capacité de parler aux serpents, don hérité de Serpentard – devait exister. Tous oublièrent cependant le faits divers quelques jours plus tard.

Lors de sa deuxième année, Tom avait découvert l'identité de ses parents, déchantant en réalisant que son père n'était qu'un vulgaire Moldu, détestant de facto son propre nom : lui qui était extraordinaire, descendant d'une prestigieuse lignée de sorciers, se trouvait être affublé d'un prénom banal et d'un nom de famille moldu ! Son père était un être infâme qui avait osé abandonner sa mère, qui même étant sorcière avait été trop faible pour se laisser mourir. Pour lui, tout était limpide, une mère, et a fortiori une sorcière et donc supérieure au reste de l'humanité, ne pouvait mourir en couches si elle aimait véritablement son enfant. Son existence avait dégoûté son père et n'avait pas suscité assez d'amour chez sa mère.

La faute reposait sur eux et uniquement sur eux, c'était logique. Leur faute s'il était orphelin, leur faute s'il n'avait pas eu une vie de famille normale, leur faute si son enfance avait eu un goût d'Enfer et avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant de longues années, leur faute si personne n'avait pu lui expliquer d'où venaient ses pouvoirs et lui certifier que son âme n'était pas possédée par le Démon que la directrice bigote de l'orphelinat craignait, l'amenant de force à l'église.

Sa soif de vengeance envers toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient maltraité et haï s'était développée au fur et à mesure des ans. L'adolescent n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il prenait les chemins ténébreux des Forces du Mal, mais pour lui ce n'était pas lui le fautif ; plus il sombrait, plus il se convainquait que sa destinée était de montrer au monde entier que ce dernier avait eu tort de le rabaisser et d'ignorer ses talents excellents. Les sorciers au sang-pur le vénèreraient et le craindraient, les Moldus et les Sang-de-bourbes périraient.

Pourtant, malgré cette arrogance et cette suffisance qui le rendaient confiant et agaçaient parfois les autres Serpentards, Tom observait ses camarades et n'était pas ignorant de leur vie de famille. S'il s'intéressait aux familles nobles – il enviait leur fortune, leur quotidien opulent et presque oisif et leur influence dans la société, mais désapprouvait certaines de leurs traditions comme leurs nombreux mariages arrangés – l'héritier de Serpentard ne s'en trouvait pas moins curieux des élèves des autres Maisons, peu importe la pureté de leur sang.

L'insouciance et la débauche de la jeunesse dont ceux-ci étaient les symboles contrastaient avec la noblesse et la rigueur de ton et de maintien des Serpentards au sang-pur, et s'il était fier d'évoluer au milieu de l'élite sociale, il appréciait la détermination des Gryffondors, la loyauté des Poufsouffles ainsi que la soif intarissable de savoir des Serdaigles.

Malgré lui, il se plaisait à s'imaginer lui-même s'échapper de sa solitude, même pour une durée brève, à s'entourer d'amis véritables qui l'apprécieraient, le respecteraient avec sincérité et l'écouteraient sans jugement, avec qui il passerait des heures plaisantes à Pré-au-Lard, buvant des gorgées de bièreaubeurre entre deux rires et des confidences ; et quand les vacances débuteraient, il prendrait le Poudlard Express vers Londres le cœur léger et battant à l'idée de revoir ses parents, qui seraient fiers de leur fils et émerveillés de ses progrès en magie, et l'encourageraient à rester dans le château de Poudlard pour devenir professeur contre les Forces du Mal. Et plus tard, il trouverait une sorcière jolie et intelligente, sang-pur ou sang-mêlée, qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait pour toujours, et avec qui il passerait des heures à débattre de la meilleure éducation à donner à leurs enfants. Lui qui ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, n'en avait aucune idée de près ou de loin, il restait persuadé qu'un enfant issu de sa propre chair saurait lui apprendre ce qu'était ce sentiment.

Mais Tom Jedusor n'aurait jamais rien de tout cela, et il en était conscient. Alors il se donnait corps et âme à sa seule amante : la haine. Il avait profondément été déçu de la misère dans laquelle son oncle passait sa triste vieillesse, célébrant sa mort future avec son ami Whisky et, récupérant au passage un bijou en guise d'héritage, Tom n'avait eu aucun scrupule à manipuler ses souvenirs pour le faire s'accuser lui-même du meurtre des Jedusor.

Oh ! Qu'il avait savouré leurs expressions d'horreur lorsqu'il avait utilisé le sortilège impardonnable de la mort sur eux ! Très bientôt le monde entier arborerait cette expression en le voyant et tous désespèreraient en entendant son pseudonyme – Lord Voldemort – que personne n'oserait même prononcer !

C'était le 5 septembre 1942, Tom Jedusor était sur ses seize ans. Il débutait sa sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, avait tué son père, ses grands-parents, la domestique, et créé son premier Horcruxe. Pas encore adulte. Déjà meurtrier. Déjà immortel.

* * *

« _De tous nos actes, seuls ceux que nous accomplissons pour les autres en valent véritablement la peine._ » (Lewis Carroll)


	2. Chapter 1 - Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix

**Chapitre 1 : Mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix**

* * *

« _Plus loin on regarde vers le passé, plus loin on voit vers l'avenir._ » (Winston Churchill)

* * *

Tom détestait beaucoup de choses, mais les cibles principales de sa haine restaient les Moldus et leur monde. Il détestait Londres, sa famille paternelle, l'orphelinat Wool duquel il restait prisonnier depuis sa naissance, la directrice exécrable qui le prenait pour Satan, et les enfants stupides et cruels. Il abhorrait la religion des Moldus grâce à laquelle les adultes avaient tenté de le « purifier », et il restait à la fois horrifié et dégoûté de la manière dont ils semblaient aimer faire la guerre.

Forcé de retourner séjourner à l'orphelinat tous les étés, Tom mettait tout de même un point d'honneur à se tenir informé et lisait les nouvelles dès qu'il mettait la main sur l'édition du journal du jour. Ces êtres infâmes brillaient encore d'intelligence en réussissant à faire tomber tous les pays sous le joug des armées. Le cri strident des sirènes annonçant les bombardements et les bruits des explosions étaient gravés pour toujours dans sa mémoire, et il souhaitait de tout son être que le monde sorcier ne connaisse jamais ce cauchemar. Un sorcier de treize ans, étudiant en troisième année de Poudlard capable de se défendre même contre des Détraqueurs, héritier du grand Serpentard, ne pouvait décemment pas se terrer au fin fond d'un abri anti-obus creusé dans un jardin !

A présent Tom avait quinze ans et six mois, et il sentait en lui sa haine des Moldus croître à lui en faire presque perdre la raison. Il ne ressentait aucun remord à être l'auteur du meurtre de sa famille paternelle, et faisait taire sa conscience en se convainquant d'une nouvelle cause dont il serait le nouveau prophète : l'extermination des Moldus et des Nés-Moldus.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, cette cause ne servait qu'à appâter de potentiels suiveurs et exalter les idéaux traditionnalistes des Sang-Purs ; en vérité il s'agissait pour lui d'un moyen efficace pour accéder au pouvoir. L'idée de diriger une armée de sorciers au sang-pur le séduisait, et puisque la magie dans leurs veines était plus puissante que les sorciers au sang impur, l'avenir leur souriait.

C'est pourquoi, en ce mois de septembre de l'an mil neuf cent quarante-deux, il avait de nouveau quitté sa prison londonienne avec soulagement, curieux de ce que cette sixième année d'études à Poudlard lui réservait. Tom retrouverait ce château dans lequel il se sentait si confortable et en sécurité, son véritable foyer.

Il avait passé des heures à en explorer les couloirs, à en découvrir les moindres secrets, à s'introduire en secret dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour apprendre le plus possible – les manuels de ses cours étant grandement insuffisants pour sa soif de savoir. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que Salazar Serpentard était son ancêtre et qu'il était enfin parvenu à lever le mystère sur l'existence et l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets, c'était comme si une part du château était sa propriété.

A son grand bonheur, son statut de préfet – obtenu sans difficulté aucune – lui conférait une liberté de mouvement fort appréciable au sein du château, et il aimait jouir de son autorité. Ces responsabilités lui permettaient également d'affiner ses recherches plus ou moins autorisées en toute discrétion. Une manière pour lui d'échapper à la surveillance agaçante d'Albus Dumbledore, qui semblait se méfier encore plus de lui depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets et la mort de cette jeune fille, Mimi, tuée l'an passé par le basilic de Salazar.

En effet, au-delà d'être un élève modèle – brillant, studieux, discipliné et respectueux, tout ce que les professeurs apprécient – réputé pour son intelligence et son intégrité exemplaire mais aussi son extrême froideur, Tom possédait nombre de qualités _humaines_ : la beauté, le charme, le charisme, l'érudition, le verbe précis et caressant énoncé par une voix suave, la maîtrise de l'art de la manipulation. Tout cela formait une apparente perfection qui envoûtait les plus méfiants, et même Dumbledore qui lui jetait des regards suspicieux semblait lui faire assez confiance pour le laisser libre.

L'orphelin aux origines inconnues mettait en effet un point d'honneur à toujours paraître élégant et propre sur lui, malgré ses vêtements de seconde facture trahissant son absence de fortune. Ces mêmes vêtements valorisaient pourtant son physique grand, sa stature élancée et sa beauté froide et ténébreuse. L'uniforme gris et noir de Poudlard contrastait avec la pâleur presque cadavérique de sa peau, faisant ressortir la noirceur de ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas une femme ou jeune fille de l'école, parfois même plus secrètement quelques hommes, enseignants ou élèves, qui ne se surprenait pas à admirer les traits de son visage harmonieux, le nez droit aux proportions parfaites, les lèvres sûrement douces dessinées avec finesse, colorées d'un rouge exquis et qui se courbaient parfois en l'ombre d'un sourire, les cheveux sombres, fins, soyeux et qui ondulaient avec grâce sur son front… Qui pouvait oser lui reprocher une quelconque faute ?

Assis dans le Poudlard Express, dans un compartiment également occupé par ses « proches » Abraxas Malefoy, Lucretia Black, Walburga Black, d'un an ses aînés, et leurs frères et cousins Orion et Cygnus Black entrant en troisième année, Tom observait le paysage aux innombrables nuances de vert et de gris de la campagne anglaise défilant derrière la fenêtre. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne perçut pas les regards interrogatifs de ses camarades, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de surprendre leur ami ambitieux aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Ils ignoraient ce qui semblait le perturber, comme ils ignoraient qu'un meurtrier était assis à leurs côtés.

Ces _amis_ nourrissaient le secret espoir que l'un d'entre eux au moins soit élu pour recueillir les secrets de Tom, mais le jeune homme restait désespérément muet. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer : Walburga notamment, fille de Pollux Black et Irma Crabbe, l'une des héritières de la très ancienne maison Black, tentait de devenir un jour sa confidente, et elle était séduite à la fois par son discours sur la supériorité des sang-purs et par son sang prestigieux – car elle faisait partie des privilégiés à qui il avait confié sa noble ascendance.

Abraxas, représentant de la très respectée lignée Malefoy, aussi illustre et fortunée que fière et blonde de cheveux, redoublait chaque année d'efforts pour plaire à Tom, et son cœur s'était gonflé d'orgueil lorsque, en faisant résonner sur les murs de la salle commune de Serpentard une valse composée par un sorcier russe, le regard de Tom s'était fait curieux et une étincelle d'approbation était furtivement apparue dans ses yeux. Leur professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn, avait très certainement raison : Tom Jedusor était promis à un grand destin.

Abraxas ignorait à quel point cette musique avait atteint le cœur de Tom. Il ignorait à quel point les notes assemblées en harmonie faisaient sens dans l'esprit de l'élève modèle. La mélodie entêtante de la valse russe restait gravée dans la mémoire de ce dernier, tournoyant encore et encore dans ses pensées, et parmi toutes les compositions qu'il appréciait, ladite valse était aisément devenue sa musique favorite. Il ne le confierait à personne bien entendu.

Depuis quelques semaines cependant, Tom entendait une voix féminine envahir son esprit, ses rêves, résonnant dans sa tête comme un écho, dans chaque pièce de l'orphelinat, à chaque endroit où il se pouvait se rendre dans Londres. Il était le seul à l'entendre, il avait rapidement constaté.

La veille encore, il avait quitté le dortoir sinistre et sans décoration avec une précipitation certaine, attirant les regards des autres adolescents qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de voir le si froid et réservé « monstre » de l'orphelinat se hâter ainsi – sans doute devait-il être impatient de retrouver ses camarades démoniaques. Mais Tom n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit, la voix l'ayant hanté ; il l'entendait même s'il se couvrait les oreilles, elle tournoyait dans ses pensées.

La voix chantonnait la mélodie de la valse russe qui lui tenait tant à cœur ; il imaginait sans peine une femme au visage flou, le regard dans le vide, l'air évaporé, chanter les lèvres closes, et sa chanson semblait être à la fois un murmure et un cri, et elle dansait, tournait, valsait, à l'infini. La mélodie était incessante, ne lui laissant que peu de répit, et souvent il se tenait la tête entre les mains en grimaçant, pensant qu'il devenait peu à peu fou. C'était l'explication la plus plausible, ou bien un sorcier malfaisant s'amusait à entrer dans son esprit. L'héritier de Serpentard se demandait si la voix referait surface à Poudlard. Il se savait naïf sur ce point, car une infime part de lui espérait que la magie des murs de l'école le protégerait de l'intrusion indésirable.

\- Tout va bien Tom ? interrogea Walburga, inquiète, dans un chuchotement pour ne pas brusquer le préfet dans sa rêverie.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tom réagit enfin, revenant à la réalité ; il tourna la tête dans un mouvement d'une lenteur extrême, et son regard confus fixa un point invisible situé entre ses camarades, sur la porte derrière eux, les paupières lourdes et gonflées et les cernes imposantes, trahissant son épuisement. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, l'air catatonique, avant d'assurer sur le même volume sonore que son amie :

\- Oui, Walburga. Tout va bien.

Il devenait simplement fou.

Mais la situation ne s'améliora pas dans les jours suivants, ni même les semaines. Trois mois après la rentrée, la voix était toujours présente dans la tête de Tom, pendant ses repas, en pleine nuit, dans chaque pièce où il se rendait. La femme chantante ne lui laissait de répit que durant les heures de cours et lorsqu'il étudiait, ainsi il se plongeait dans ses devoirs et ses lectures, ajoutant à sa fatigue qui s'accumulait jour après jour. Ses compagnons et même les professeurs avaient remarqué un changement chez le plus brillant élève de Poudlard, personne ne pouvait manquer l'état de ses yeux ; même Dumbledore, au milieu de ses suspicions, s'inquiétait pour la santé de son élève. Tom ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui manigançait des actes répréhensibles, mais plutôt quelqu'un qui s'efforçait de faire face à un problème, en secret et en solitaire. L'instinct était un sens qui n'avait jamais fait défaut à Dumbledore.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter, voyant le château de Poudlard se vider de ses élèves retournant dans leurs familles pour les festivités. Tom haïssait Noël, car ces chants lui rappelaient les quelques messes auxquelles il avait été forcé d'assister dans cette église sombre, ces décorations lui rappelaient les rues froides de Londres et toutes les boutiques et lumières colorées, et cette atmosphère de _camaraderie_ et d' _amour_ dégoulinant l'écœurait, lui rejetant au visage le fait que personne ne lui avait jamais offert un quelconque cadeau, ni même souhaité « Joyeux Noël ». En bon chrétien vertueux, on ne pouvait pas célébrer la naissance du Christ sauveur - étrangement ressuscité - et la fête de la _famille_ et du bonheur avec un glaçon possédé par Satan.

Tom se sentait alors en sécurité à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Certains professeurs ainsi que quelques élèves restaient aussi en château pendant ces deux semaines, ne le laissant pas seul et oppressé entre ces murs. Et puis, même si les vivants décidaient de quitter le lieu, les fantômes étaient présents pour toujours.

Profitant du calme bienvenu, l'héritier des Serpentards se déplaçait encore plus librement, et cela l'accommodait : les chances d'être vu ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets étaient donc moindres. De plus, Dumbledore semblait être préoccupé par autre chose, les mouvements du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald et les attaques de ses fidèles, peut-être. Magie de Noël ou cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, Tom se voyait être parfaitement libre, sans surveillance aucune.

En ce jour de vingt-cinq décembre, il allait suivre la voix chantante qui, il s'en était rendu compte, semblait plus audible à proximité des toilettes des filles. Il allait enfin lever le voile sur le mystère de sa harceleuse, et le Basilic pourrait avoir un repas frais, un repas de fête.

Par chance, le fantôme de Mimi, la jeune adolescente tuée par le regard du Basilic l'an dernier, n'était pas présent à son emplacement habituel – une des cabines des toilettes des filles, à croire qu'elle aimait revivre ses derniers instants – et ne serait donc pas un témoin gênant.

Se penchant vers l'un des lavabos où le robinet était discrètement orné de petits serpents, il siffla quelques mots en Fourchelangue, aussitôt suivis par un bruit sourd de rouages mécaniques, les lavabos s'écartant sur un trou béant, laissant apercevoir un large tuyau. Continuant ses ordres dans la même langue, il conjura des escaliers qui lui permettaient habituellement de descendre vers le fond sans encombre. Il referma l'entrée sans attendre, et jeta un _Lumos Maxima_ informulé.

Une centaine de marches gravies quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva le chemin bien connu menant à l'immense salle décorée de gigantesques statues de têtes de serpents. Plus ses pas l'y menaient, plus la voix qui chantait se faisait forte à ses oreilles, martelant sa tête ; et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser un hurlement de rage, il se déboucha sur la salle et ses yeux perçurent immédiatement une forme à l'opposé de lui, à quelques centaines de mètres. La silhouette énorme du Basilic se trouvait à côté, immobile, la tête posée sur son propre corps recroquevillée, comme si la créature se laissait bercer par la valse russe qui menaçait la raison de Tom.

S'approchant à pas précipités, l'adolescent ténébreux distinguait de mieux en mieux la chanteuse : il s'agissait d'une femme, vêtue d'une longue robe noire au décolleté rond et discret, dont les manches longues s'évasaient au niveau des coudes, et les jambes étaient non seulement cachées par le tissu sombre mais également par une épaisse brume noire, masquant jusqu'au bas de la robe, jusqu'à ses pieds, comme si elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

Elle avait quelque chose de vaporeux, une peau d'une clarté phébéenne, presque translucide qui lui donnait l'air d'être morte, mais assez vivante pour ne pas ressembler à un fantôme. L'idée d'un lémure venu le maudire effleura l'esprit de Tom, mais le jeune homme la repoussa, la trouvant absurde. Chantant incessamment la mélodie de la valse, la femme tournait sur elle-même, comme si elle souhaitait expulser quelque chose de son corps, comme si elle voulait s'infliger elle-même le tournis. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas rapides, mais il fallut plusieurs minutes à Tom pour obtenir une image claire du visage inconnu.

C'était une femme fort belle, à la chevelure aussi sombre que la sienne, et les ondulations s'étendaient sur toute sa longueur. Les boucles tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules et longeaient son dos, les cheveux s'écartant de son corps en suivant le tournoiement. Ses lèvres pâles, gardées closes, étaient fines et bien dessinées, appelant au baiser, et son nez droit était discret, en harmonie avec le visage ovale et légèrement pointu au niveau du menton.

La femme gardait les yeux ouverts, des yeux aux paupières lourdes et maquillées qui ne semblaient rien regarder, des yeux noirs et tristes qui se perdaient dans le vide. Tom s'arrêta à une distance respectable pour mieux l'observer : l'inconnue était sa copie conforme, sa version féminine, et cette constatation le troubla.

Las et terrassé par l'épuisement, son esprit vagabonda vers des suppositions plus folles et irrationnelles les unes que les autres, émettant même l'hypothèse qu'un univers parallèle pouvait exister, à l'instar du monde moldu et du monde sorcier, et que lui-même existait dans ledit monde sous la forme d'une femme. Il aurait ri de sa propre absurdité s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. La mélodie de la valse continuait d'être chantée, comme si elle s'échappait des lèvres de la femme en un filet invisible de notes, et que celle-ci s'enroulait dans ce filet musical infini.

Interloqué, Tom s'adressa enfin à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui offrir une réponse : sifflant en Fourchelangue, il demanda au Basilic l'identité de cette femme et quelle pouvait être la raison de sa présence ici, sous-entendant la question du moyen qu'elle avait bien pu utiliser pour pénétrer dans la Chambre alors qu'il était le dernier Fourchelangue du monde sorcier.

Cependant, la créature ne put lui apporter de réponses, et l'héritier de Serpentard laissa sa colère jaillir, son caractère impulsif ravivé par sa fatigue. Il ordonna au serpent de tuer l'intruse, mais à son grand étonnement ce dernier n'accéda pas à sa requête.

\- _Pourquoi ne m'obéis-tu donc pas, Basilic ? Ne suis-pas ton maître ?_ cingla-t-il, les mots virulents rendant le langage guttural.

\- _J'ignore l'identité de cette femme, maître,_ rétorqua le serpent avec un mélange de dépit et d'agacement, _mais je ne puis lui faire le moindre mal. Aucun son hormis ce chant n'est sorti de sa gorge, je ne peux donc pas certifier qu'elle parle notre langue, mais je sens quelque chose en elle ; au-delà de ses ressemblances physiques avec vous, son odeur corporelle est la vôtre, son aura magique est la vôtre, bien que plus puissante et plus sombre encore. D'une manière que je suis incapable d'expliquer, elle est liée à vous._

Une grande sœur cachée ?

S'avançant doucement vers la forme toujours tournoyante, Tom prit soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque. Il s'approcha, ses pas se posant délicatement sur le sol sans un bruit, et lorsque les plis de la robe et les pointes des cheveux l'effleurèrent, il tendit les bras pour attraper ceux de la femme. Etonnamment, aucune surprise ne s'afficha sur son visage, aucun mouvement ne fut esquissé pour échapper aux poignets qui la tenaient fermement. Sa danse, qui ressemblait auparavant à une forme d'appel à la goétie, était arrêtée.

Lorsque Tom força l'inconnue à lever son regard vers son propre visage, la mélodie qu'elle continuait de chantonner se transforma : la respiration devenant plus rapide, sonore, saccadée, les yeux s'écarquillant, les lèvres qui se mirent à trembler et dessiner un sourire désabusé laissèrent s'échapper une autre interprétation de la valse russe. Le chant délicat s'était transformé en un thrène désespéré, et Tom crut un instant que ce changement de comportement était à dû à sa personne, comme si la femme l'avait reconnu, comme si elle craignait de le voir et paniquait d'être à sa merci.

Avant qu'il ait pu énoncer l'ébauche d'une question, la femme fantôme se tut soudainement. Des semaines, des jours, des minutes plus tôt, Tom aurait été l'homme le plus soulagé du monde d'être enfin débarrassé de la voix aussi belle que malfaisante, mais dans le contexte présent il s'inquiéta plutôt du mutisme brusque de sa nouvelle interlocutrice : oui, elle l'avait reconnu.

Sentant une légère pression au creux de sa main droite, le préfet libéra la main gauche de la femme, qui la leva lentement vers son visage, avant de poser délicatement sa pause sur sa joue. Ses doigts étaient gelés, et pourtant le contact de cette main était brûlant pour Tom. Aussi incongrue qu'était la situation, jamais une femme n'avait eu un geste délicat de ce genre sur lui, et il déduisit que cette femme le connaissait et l' _appréciait_. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent leurs jumeaux. Ils parcourent l'entièreté du visage masculin, comme l'on pouvait admirer une œuvre d'art. Lorsque les lèvres roses s'écartèrent légèrement, Tom baissa son regard sur elles, impatient de connaître les mots qu'elles pourraient former. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le bout d'une langue se nicha entre les rangées de dents, et un sifflement faible mais parfaitement audible se fit entendre :

\- _Scrutez-moi_ , murmura-t-elle en Fourchelangue, doucement, intimement, comme si elle avait peur que ses mots soient interprétés comme des ordres alors qu'elle n'était pas en droit d'en émettre.

Alors, dans un accès de lucidité aussi soudain qu'inattendu, Tom comprit : cette femme était de sa famille, et elle lui demandait, dans la langue de leur ancêtre Salazar Serpentard, de fouiller sa mémoire directement pour obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait avidement. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

« _Ne revivez le passé, que si vous allez vous en servir pour construire l'avenir._ » (Domenico Cieri Estrada)


	3. Chapter 2 - Avoir une fille

**Chapitre 2 : Avoir une fille**

NdA : Merci beaucoup pour vos visites et vos reviews ! Cela me touche énormément. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant =)

* * *

« _Il est indéniable que c'est autour de la famille et du foyer, que les valeurs fondamentales de la société sont créées, renforcées et maintenues._ » (Winston Churchill)

* * *

Les yeux noirs de Tom parcoururent encore une fois le visage de cette mystérieuse femme qui, il en avait la certitude, faisait partie de sa famille. Cette certitude l'intriguait et le troublait : même si les Gaunt étaient connus pour être les seuls descendants de Salazar Serpentard, il n'était pas, dans l'absolu, impossible que le fondateur de Poudlard ait eu d'autres descendants, peut-être plus cachés ; peut-être avaient-ils voyagé, ou changé de nom. Cependant, une cousine éloignée ne lui ressemblerait pas autant physiquement. Cette inconnue fantomatique avait ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses traits. Quels cousins éloignés pouvaient présenter à ce point la même génétique ?

Désireux d'obtenir des réponses, il répondit à la demande de cette femme, qui le dévisageait avec une expression proche de l'adoration. Tom hésita quelques secondes néanmoins, plus par crainte de découvrir les souvenirs offerts que par gêne de les violer. Au cours des années, le plus brillant élève de Poudlard avait développé son don de légilimencie, au point que sa présence n'était désormais plus du tout détectable, et il appréciait l'utiliser ponctuellement sur certains professeurs, Horace Slughorn en premier. Mais Tom n'avait jamais vu la vie entière d'une personne par ce moyen, car cela ne l'intéressait pas, et parce que le sortilège lui demanderait peut-être trop d'énergie.

Finalement décidé, l'adolescent prit délicatement le visage de la brune entre ses paumes, effleurant ses tempes du bout de ses longs doigts. Le sortilège fut murmuré doucement, et les deux liés fermèrent les yeux. Une sorte de brise vint caresser leurs corps, et ils sentirent leurs esprits être aspirés par une force extérieure, quittant progressivement la réalité. Derrière leurs paupières, une fine fumée noire apparut, dévoilant au bout de quelques instants des couleurs sombres et floues, laissant finalement apparaître des formes dont les contours devinrent nets. Il fallut quelques secondes à Tom pour réaliser qu'il avait littéralement plongé dans les souvenirs de la femme ; il était physiquement présent, sans être visible, comme cela pouvait être le cas dans une Pensine – cette forme de vision de souvenirs était décrite dans un des livres qu'il avait parcourus.

Tom avait le très mauvais pressentiment que les tableaux qui lui seraient présentés ne lui plairaient pas.

* * *

 _15 août 1971._

Une jeune femme de vingt ans était allongée dans un lit en baldaquin, sculpté dans l'ébène, aux draps blanc écru qui venaient d'être changés, remplaçant le précédent linge taché de sang. En cette mi-août, la température était élevée dans la chambre sombre, à la tapisserie verte et aux nombreux tableaux de maître et miroirs. Les lumières étaient faibles, et des elfes venaient de terminer de s'affairer autour du lit, meuble principal de la pièce.

La femme qui l'occupait était à moitié assise ; brune, aux cheveux bouclés et épais, les paupières plus lourdes qu'à l'habitude, un fin sourire trahissant son épuisement sur les lèvres, elle regardait l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde et qui était confortablement logé dans ses bras. Au-dessus d'elle, un homme grand, du même âge, tout aussi brun, à la stature imposante et la barbe épaisse, appliquait délicatement un linge humide et frais sur le front de celle qui, en toute logique, devait être son épouse.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un couple plus jeune encore, dont l'homme était aussi blond que la femme, d'un blond platine presque blanc – ce devait être des Malefoy, car rares étaient les sorciers qui possédaient cette couleur de cheveux. Les deux avaient le maintien droit et le visage fier, vêtus élégamment des plus belles étoffes, et une expression d'impatience mêlée à la joie s'affichait sur leurs deux visages. La femme s'avança avec précipitation vers le lit, ses yeux ne se détournant pas de la nouvelle mère et de l'enfant endormi.

« Ma sœur, s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion, quelle joie, quel bonheur, félicitations ! Le mélange du sang Black et de celui des Lestrange ne peut donner qu'un enfant superbe : est-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

-Merci, Cissy. C'est une fille, renseigna la femme brune avec un petit sourire arrogant.

-Une héritière Lestrange, voilà une grande fierté, Rodolphus, commenta l'homme blond en inclinant légèrement la tête, signe d'approbation.

-Peut-être penses-tu déjà à la marier à ton futur fils, si tu en as un, _Lucius_ , répliqua le nommé Rodolphus avec mordant, le sourire faux et crispé. »

Le blond ainsi nommé Lucius, eut un rictus, une grimace qui tranchait avec la froideur habituelle de son visage. Ses efforts pour paraître réjoui de cette naissance étaient minimes : respectant les époux Lestrange pour leur sang pur et parce que la sorcière aux cheveux sombres, Bellatrix Black, était la sœur de sa propre fiancée, Narcissa, Lucius ne les appréciait pourtant pas. Sans doute la lueur de folie présente dans leurs yeux en était la raison.

En effet, les deux couples, au-delà de leur lien de parenté par alliance, avaient embrassé l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, qui imposait sa puissance et son pouvoir sur la société magique britannique depuis plus de dix années. Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, dont le mariage était prévu sous peu, se compotaient déjà comme un véritable couple marié, et s'occupaient à gérer leurs affaires et maintenir le prestige des très anciennes maisons Black et Malefoy : influents, fortunés et à l'allure noble, ils comptaient parmi leurs contacts toutes les personnes qui évoluaient dans les hautes sphères de la société britannique.

Ainsi, si le jeune homme blond partait pour l'instant peu sur le terrain car n'ayant toujours pas rejoint les rangs obscurs, et sa fiancée ne souhaitant pas en faire officiellement partie, Bellatrix Black et son époux Rodolphus Lestrange, les nouveaux parents, à l'âme aussi noire que leurs cheveux et leurs yeux, comptaient parmi les plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, combattant sous ses ordres, arborant avec fierté leur Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur leur bras gauche, une marque de servitude et de loyauté représentant un crâne noir d'où s'extirpait un serpent semblant presque vivant.

Depuis leur enrôlement dans l'armée ténébreuse, les « Mangemorts », peu après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard et quelques semaines à peine après leur mariage, la femme et le mari brillaient par leurs succès dans leurs missions et leur dévotion à leur Maître, la femme faisant d'ailleurs plus ses preuves et recevant plus souvent les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres que quiconque.

Rodolphus, dont la joie semblait presque forcée, se tenant droit à côté du lit conjugal et regardant à peine le nouveau-né, répondit à Lucius par un rictus semblable. Et pour cause, seules trois personnes avaient connaissance de la vérité : l'enfant était bien une fille. Mais pas la sienne.

* * *

« Morgana, décréta l'homme sur un ton catégorique. Elle s'appellera Morgana Lestrange. »

Bellatrix inclina la tête en signe de soumission. La volonté de son Maître avait force de loi, et nul ne pouvait s'y opposer ou y apporter une critique.

« Cette enfant ne portera pas mon nom, Bella, elle est désormais ta fille, et officiellement celle de Rodolphus. Il serait malheureux que la honte s'abatte sur toi et ta famille si une information différente tombait dans d'autres oreilles.

\- Maître, je suis consciente de cela, mais je resterai toujours fière de vous avoir donné une héritière, qui à partir de ce jour est vôtre.

\- Point de sentimentalisme, Bella, rappela sèchement le « Maître ». Tu es jeune et fougueuse, je ne te priverai pas de ton rôle de mère, mais j'attends de toi de remplir les missions que je te confierai.

\- Et je vous satisferai au-delà de vos espérances, Maître ! approuva la jeune épouse Lestrange d'une voix passionnée, inclinant cette fois presque la totalité de son corps. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la congédia alors, demandant à être seul avec sa fille – car il était bien le véritable père de l'enfant – et la Mangemorte quitta la pièce avec le sourire, heureuse que la naissance de la désormais nommée Morgana ravisse son Maître qu'elle aimait tant.

Une fois la porte refermée, ce dernier s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils imposants et confortables du petit salon du manoir Lestrange, tenant délicatement l'enfant – sa fille – au creux de ses bras. Elle dormait, doucement, silencieusement, semblant toute petite dans les grands bras chauds de son père.

L'homme, désormais à l'abri des regards, laissa échapper un soupir fébrile, et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, pour la première fois peu sûr de lui, de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais lorsque l'enfant bougea au creux de son étreinte, il sentit ses doutes s'envoler. Lorsqu'elle agrippa un pan de sa robe de sorcier, il fut indécis quant à la signification de ce geste, car il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un désir de sécurité, ou de volonté de s'accrocher à celui que son subconscient avait reconnu comme son père. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pencha la tête sur sa fille, se rapprochant d'elle comme pour mieux étudier ses traits, son petit corps. Bientôt une mèche se détacha de sa chevelure sombre et légèrement ondulée, et le bébé, sentant le souffle chaud et le chatouillement des cheveux, s'éveilla doucement. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avec lenteur, son regard se posant directement sur le visage de son père, et l'homme sentit son cœur battre plus fort, car ces yeux lui étaient familiers, il les reconnaissait : c'étaient les siens, ceux qu'il avait avant qu'ils se colorent de rouge – mais cette coloration inhabituelle ne sembla pas effrayer la nouvelle-née. Avec des yeux aussi noirs que les quelques cheveux qu'elle possédait, beaux, en amande, encadrés par des cils promettant d'être bien plus longs avec l'âge – et surmontés par des paupières déjà lourdes caractéristiques de sa mère – l'enfant, il en était sûr, serait plus tard sa copie conforme, au féminin. Sa véritable parenté serait difficile à dissimuler, mais étrangement à ce moment-là, l'homme ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde.

Le deuxième poing de la petite Morgana se leva pour se refermer sur la mèche qui pendait au-dessus d'elle, et à la grande surprise de son père elle tira avec une force insoupçonnée chez un bébé de seulement quelques jours. En voyant les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller quelque peu, l'enfant offrit un sourire immense et émit un gazouillement cristallin et typiquement enfantin qui firent fondre la glace emprisonnant le cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pris d'une pulsion irrésistible, celui-ci se pencha plus encore, et fit son nez toucher celui, minuscule de sa fille, dans un geste tendre qu'il effectuait sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie : l'effet fut immédiat, et le bébé rit à nouveau de bon cœur.

Le sorcier sombre sentit alors ses lèvres fines et rouges s'étirer, ses dents blanches éclairant un sourire éclatant. Le plus doucement qu'il put, il murmura ses premiers mots :

« Bonjour, Morgana. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, et je suis ton père. »

A ces paroles, les yeux noirs le scrutèrent et, comme si elle était satisfaite, la petite enfant s'exclama d'un « Ah ! » joyeux ce qui semblait être une approbation.

Tom étreignit le bébé plus fort, et son cœur se réchauffa : il était secrètement père, il avait une héritière à qui tout apprendre et avec qui converser en Fourchelangue, il détenait désormais une raison de voir l'avenir avec espoir. Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

Le verre se brisa.

« Oups » lâcha la petite fille de quatre ans en figeant ses mains, son cou rentrant immédiatement dans ses épaules frêles sous le choc, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme craignant des remontrances suite à sa maladresse.

« Morgana, fais donc attention ! » réprimanda une voix masculine derrière elle.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître ! » s'excusa l'enfant avec une petite voix, la tête baissée vers le sol dans une expression enfantine de culpabilité.

Morgana appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Maître », car pour elle son père était Rodolphus Lestrange, même si elle ressentait une connexion à la fois étrange et intense avec cet homme qu'elle trouvait agréable à regarder : grand et impressionnant, beau avec ses traits harmonieux et ses cheveux ondulés, envoûtant avec ses yeux noirs aux éclats carmins et sa voix grave et suave, charmant avec ses gestes délicats et gracieux, mettant en valeur des mains blanches aux longs doigts qui étaient capables de lancer tous les sorts possibles. La petite fille ne comprenait pas la véritable signification derrière le mot « Maître », mais elle savait que l'homme était appelé « Seigneur », et dans son esprit cela n'était pas surprenant, car il correspondait parfaitement à l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un roi sorcier, comme dans les contes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était occupé à lire tranquillement, soupira discrètement. Sa fille savait déjà lire, bien parler, et commençait à maîtriser l'écriture de l'alphabet, mais ses pouvoirs magiques en étaient encore à leurs balbutiements. Elle était une petite fille très jolie, aux cheveux noirs tombant dans une cascade d'ondulations sur ses épaules, toujours souriante, regardant le monde avec des yeux noirs pétillants, un léger rire cristallin toujours présent et une curiosité n'ayant d'égale que son intelligence.

Tom répara le verre brisé d'un mouvement machinal du poignet, et ordonna à l'enfant de sortir de la pièce pour aller rejoindre son précepteur : apprendre, apprendre, toujours apprendre, c'était la seule manière de parvenir à quelque chose.

Morgana était la seule enfant parmi tous ces Mangemorts. Quand elle avait demandé à ses parents s'il existait d'autres enfants de son âge dans leur entourage, ils s'étaient raidis visiblement, comme si la question dérangeait et qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être posée. Ainsi la petite fille ne la reposa plus.

Elle aurait bien aimé jouer un peu avec quelqu'un, à quoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle aurait voulu s'échapper des livres, penser à autre chose que les cours de ses précepteurs, s'occuper dans ce grand manoir vide alors que ses parents étaient partis en mission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait parfois, même si la raison de ses visites lui échappait, et sa tante Narcissa s'occupait très souvent d'elle, amenant Dobby, l'elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy, pour la distraire un peu. Malgré cela, Morgana se sentait très seule. Alors elle s'exerçait à longueur de journée à utiliser la magie, au risque de causer un accident ; elle se perdait dans la musique, ne quittant pas le violon que ses parents lui avaient offert, et travaillait sans cesse à ce que les notes qu'elle produisait deviennent plus justes.

Sa mère Bellatrix l'éduquait strictement, telle une princesse au sang le plus royal, et son père Rodolphus lui apprenait les valeurs des sorciers au sang-pur. Des professeurs privés lui apprenaient les connaissances nécessaires à une jeune fille de son rang, telles que les bases de la Magie, la généalogie des familles de sorciers au sang pur, surnommées les « Vingt-huit sacrées », dont elle faisait partie, l'histoire des sorciers britanniques européens ; on lui dispensait aussi des leçons de savoir-vivre, de musique et de danse, mais elle apprenait aussi l'élocution et des notions de culture générale, de réflexion intellectuelle et de politique – le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait étrangement insisté sur ces derniers points.

Un jour de décembre, Bellatrix avoua à sa fille une nouvelle qui la ravit, et son visage s'illumina tant elle exultait :

« Morgana Lestrange, mon enfant. Il est temps pour toi de t'apprendre ton secret, ou confirmer les soupçons que tu aurais peut-être pu avoir. Tu es une Black. Mais tu es aussi la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre Maître, et ainsi la descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Ton sang est le plus puissant et prestigieux qu'il soit » affirma Bellatrix à sa fille de six ans, le ton catégorique et empli d'une fierté peut-être trop exacerbée.

Mais le Seigneur noir ne la reconnaissait pas comme sa fille, puisqu'elle serait alors illégitime et potentiellement susceptible d'être déshéritée. La nouvelle plairait en effet sans doute peu à Cygnus et Dorea, et aux parents de Rodolphus. Même Walburga Black, la tante de Bellatrix, pourtant amie de Tom à Poudlard, hurlerait son mécontentement de voir sa nièce être coupable d'adultère. Le scandale serait plus important grave encore si l'impureté de son sang était à être connue, car Tom était le seul à savoir qu'il était en vérité de sang-mêlé.

Ce jour-là, quand elle apprit que le Maître qu'elle admirait tant, était en vérité son père, la petite Morgana semblait avoir reçu ses cadeaux de Noël en avance. Elle avait retrouvé un regain d'énergie, chacun de ses gestes était devenu vif, et des étoiles ne quittaient plus ses yeux. Le Maître ! Son père ! Elle le savait !

La chance voulut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eût prévu de venir au Manoir Lestrange, car nul doute était que Bellatrix n'avait pas révélé leur secret sans son autorisation, et il n'attendit que quelques minutes à peine dans le petit salon pour voir apparaître une enfant surexcitée. Morgana, la main levée et accrochée à la poignée, restait figée au pas de la porte, fixant avec de grands yeux, un sourire éclairant son visage poupin, l'homme à qui elle était définitivement liée pour toujours. Elle ferma la porte, dans un geste tremblant trahissant son trop plein d'enthousiasme, et, prise d'un élan d'innocence pure, se précipita vers son Maître, s'attachant à l'arrivée à ses jambes, en s'écriant « Papa ! » – car celui qui serait appelé « Père » resterait Rodolphus.

Tom ne fut cependant pas si surpris du comportement impulsif et affectueux de la petite fille. Les jambes toujours emprisonnées – sa fille était un maléfice du saucisson à elle seule ! – il se pencha vers l'enfant et posa ses deux mains sur sa tête, dans une étreinte étrange et inconfortable mais agréable. Avec ce geste qui, pour lui, n'avait rien de naturel, Tom était sans doute au maximum de la tendresse dont il était capable.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi je peux communiquer avec les serpents, comme vous ! s'exclama Morgana d'un ton béat, levant les yeux vers son père pour vérifier que la nouvelle lui plaisait, espérant qu'il soit fier d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es donc Fourchelangue, comme moi.

\- Oui. Alors, moi aussi, je suis la descendante de Serpentard ?

\- Tu es ma fille, je t'ai donc légué mon héritage, mon sang et mes dons, renseigna le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire recourbant le coin de ses lèvres. »

Libérant ses jambes, le sorcier se dirigea vers un grand fauteuil au tissu et au bois noirs, finement brodé avec goût de fil d'argent, et entraînant sa fille avec lui en posant sa main droite dans son dos. Une fois assis, il la souleva pour la placer sur l'une de ses cuisses, de manière à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée et puisse le regarder et lui parler sans trop faire travailler son cou.

« Tu ne dois jamais parler de ton don de Fourchelangue à quiconque, ni le parler. Parler aux serpents est un don extrêmement rare, dont nous et nos ancêtres sont les seuls représentants connus. N'importe qui comprendrait le lien entre toi et moi, et cela ne doit pas arriver. »

Morgana acquiesça, percevant la gravité de ce secret qui paraissait rendre son père soucieux.

« Comment avez-vous découvert vos dons et pouvoirs ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, sans qu'il ne se demande pourquoi il s'ouvrait ainsi, Tom raconta brièvement son enfance à sa fille : la différence qui s'était creusée au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, la méfiance et la crainte des autres devant cet enfant taciturne, trop silencieux, trop intelligent, leurs insultes lancées au monstre possédé par le Malin, la fierté d'apprendre qu'il était extraordinaire au sens propre du terme et non fou, destiné à l'asile, l'enthousiasme et l'admiration en découvrant la magie, mais aussi la désillusion en étant ignoré et dénigré par les nobles élèves sang-pur de Serpentard, la haine envers les moldu grandissant en lui, sa haine envers lui-même d'être un sang-mêlé, et sa descente infernale et inarrêtable vers le côté obscur de la magie. Tant de choses que personne ne savait et qu'il n'avait jamais confiées.

A la fin de son récit, Tom se rendit compte qu'il avait replongé dans ses souvenirs, quittant momentanément le monde réel, et il découvrit sa fille qui avait posé sa tête dans le creux entre son épaule et sa poitrine, les yeux baissés comme si elle dormait, la mine triste. En n'entendant plus la voix grave et si belle de son père, l'enfant sortit de sa torpeur, relevant ses yeux sombres dont les cils emprisonnaient quelques larmes. Elle regarda longuement le visage lisse et sans aucun défaut de son paternel, les lèvres fines qui s'étaient pincées l'une contre l'autre, le nez dont elle avait envie, de manière enfantine, de toucher le bout, les joues creusées qui faisaient ressortir les pommettes et qui donnaient une forme harmonieuse au visage, les longs cils qui prolongeaient des paupières qui ne s'étaient pas encore relevées vers elle, et cette mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front qui la rendait folle et qu'elle avait envie de tirer depuis toujours. A son âge, Morgana ne savait pas encore ce que signifiait la beauté d'un homme, mais elle était capable de dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était beau, et elle le dévisageait toujours comme l'on admirait une œuvre d'art pour laquelle on avait un coup de cœur.

« Moi je t'aime, Papa » dit-elle, sans se rendre compte du tutoiement utilisé, d'une voix douce mais remplie de conviction, tentant d'enlacer son père de ses petits bras qui n'atteignirent que l'épaule opposée.

Seul le silence lui répondit, car les pensées de Tom s'étaient figées dans sa tête comme des mots même pas encore formés restaient prisonniers de sa gorge. La courte phrase de sa fille n'évoquait rien pour lui, hormis des clichés et des notions étrangères, et pourtant quelque chose dans son cœur y réagit sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher et l'identifier.

« Vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, moi ? » questionna-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude voilant un certain espoir.

Tom leva un sourcil étonné, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle interrogation, et il sut que son récit avait touché sa fille, et avait même trouvé un écho en elle, malgré son jeune âge et le fait qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas tout compris.

« Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Morgana, assura-t-il sans que sa voix ne tremble, alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce dont il serait capable dans le futur.

\- _Promis_ ? insista la petite fille en Fourchelangue.

\- _Promis_. »

* * *

« Maître, pardonnez mon insolence, mais je souhaite vraiment insister.

\- Bella, quel est l'intérêt de faire assister ta fille aux exécutions de Moldus ? »

Ce qui deviendrait la première guerre des sorciers n'épargnait personne et serait considéré comme la période la plus sombre de l'histoire contemporaine de la Magie, dépassait des records de violence et de barbarie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au sommet de son pouvoir, ses rangs s'étendaient bien au-delà des seuls sang-purs britanniques, et la sécurité était devenue la préoccupation première des sorciers. Aux attaques meurtrières des Mangemorts répondaient la violence sans limites du Ministère de la Magie et ses Aurors, dont bon nombre étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation créée par Dumbledore qui réunissait tous les sorciers souhaitant combattre les Forces du Mal.

Dans ce monde manichéen présenté de manière raccourcie par la presse sorcière britannique et européenne, les actes des deux camps outrepassaient les limites de la Loi et de la morale ; les assassinats étaient aussi fréquents que les arrestations, et l'utilisation du Veritaserum s'accompagnait très souvent de tortures, rivalisant d'ingéniosité et de cruauté qui n'avaient rien à envier aux méthodes du MACUSA américain.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait fi de ce que pouvaient bien penser ses Mangemorts de cela, au contraire la guerre semblait éveiller chez eux une sorte d'instinct animal ; les exécutions de Moldus étaient courantes pour « donner l'exemple », mais y assistaient ceux qui le souhaitaient, et jamais la question de la présence d'un enfant n'avait été soulevée jusqu'alors.

 _Surtout s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille._

Morgana était en effet trop vive et d'une personnalité trop chaleureuse et bonne pour satisfaire Bellatrix, qui clamait que sa fille ne deviendrait jamais une véritable dame digne du nom des Black, et si cela avait aussi frappé Tom, il considérait que ce comportement restait normal pour une enfant. Bellatrix souhaitait-elle que la petite fille nuance ses réactions en assistant très tôt aux actions ordinaires de leur guerre ?

Et Lord Voldemort se laissa convaincre.

* * *

« C'est inadmissible ! Je savais que ce gamin nous causerait de gros problèmes un jour, comme s'il n'avait pas assez jeté la honte sur notre famille en étant réparti à Gryffondor ! Partir ainsi du foyer, avec ses idées révolutionnaires dans la tête ! Encore heureuse qu'il ait rejoint les Potter, ce ne sont pas les Sang-purs les plus acceptables, mais au moins ils le sont, même si j'ai entendu dire que leur fils portait ses yeux sur une Sang-de-bourbe. Nous n'avons désormais plus que notre formidable Regulus pour conserver un minimum d'honneur. »

Morgana entendait encore sa grande-tante Walburga hurler ces paroles (et il semblait qu'elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à s'exprimer en cris), dénigrant son fils Sirius et finissant par en parler comme s'il ne faisait plus partie de la famille, mettant en avant les qualités de son second fils, Regulus. Sirius, l'aîné des deux enfants de Walburga et son cousin Orion Black, avait en effet décidé de quitter le foyer familial étouffant pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, James Potter, ne pouvant plus supporter les idées suprémacistes et extrêmes de sa famille « de détraqués » - ses propres mots – qui soutenait, voire avait rejoint, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Seule, dans son lit, entre deux cauchemars où des corps de Moldus, désormais cadavres, s'effondraient sans vie sur le sol après avoir été copieusement torturés pour bon nombre d'entre eux, certains même étant simplement brûlés vifs, Morgana frissonnait d'une horreur presque aussi intense à l'idée d'être elle aussi, comme Sirius, déshéritée et reniée par sa mère et ses deux pères.

* * *

« _Toutes les choses vraiment méchantes sont le début d'une innocence._ » (Ernest Hemingway)


End file.
